


Plus One

by milanthruil



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milanthruil/pseuds/milanthruil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is invited to a wedding and brings Daniel as his Plus One.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plus One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magnavox_23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/gifts).



> Thanks to Kelly for the beta!

Jack unlocked his front door and let himself and Daniel into the house. “You go ahead and get the TV turned to the sports channel. I’ll order the pizza.”

“Alright, but no anchovies this time.” Daniel demanded as he took off his jacket and hung it in the closet.

“What’s wrong with anchovies?” Jack asked as he closed the door.

Daniel narrowed his eyes at Jack. “They’re gross.”

“Says the man who likes pineapple on his pizza.” Jack flipped through his mail.

“Why don’t we just get two pizzas?” Daniel suggested. “I’ll even pay for them.”

“Sure.” Jack said distractedly as he came upon a thicker envelope. The paper was crisp under his thumb where he smoothed it over the return address. Jack set the rest of the mail on the entryway table and opened the expensive-looking envelope. He stared at the fancy invitation in his hands.

 

The pleasure of your company

is requested at the marriage of

James Patrick O’Neill and Erin Alexis Stewart

Saturday the seventeenth of August nineteen ninety-nine

at half past five in the afternoon

at the Millennium hotel in Minneapolis, Minnesota

Reception to follow

Black-tie

Plus-Ones welcome.

 

“What’s that?” Daniel asked from over Jack’s shoulder.

Jack jumped. “Jesus, Daniel!”

Daniel had the decency to smile apologetically. “Sorry.” He pointed to the invitation. “What’s that?”

“My brother is getting married.”

“Oh!” Daniel glanced at the uncertain look on Jack’s face. “That’s…that’s good news, right?”

Jack scrunched up his face. “It’s a black-tie wedding. Which means I have to wear my Class As.” He frowned. “They’re encouraging bringing a plus-one.”

“Well, that doesn’t sound so bad.” Daniel smiled brightly. “I’m sure there are plenty of eligible ladies at the base who would love to go with you.”

“Yeah, but how many would I feel comfortable going with?” Jack countered.

“Good point.” Daniel pursed his lips while he thought. “What about Sam?”

“Carter?” Jack raised his eyebrows. “That’s just asking for trouble. It would just confuse things even more between us.”

“Teal’c?” Daniel suggested.

There was something in Daniel’s voice that made Jack turn to face him fully. “Okay, now you’re just being a smartass.” He pointed at the shit-eating grin that was plastered on Daniel’s face. “You’re enjoying this.” Jack accused.

“Sorry, sorry.” Daniel held up his hands in defense as he tried to rein in his expression.

Jack tapped the corner of the invitation against its envelope and weighed his options. “What about you?”

Daniel blinked. “What about me?”

“Come with me.”

Daniel’s eyebrows shot halfway up his forehead. “Me? Go with you to a formal wedding? Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“Why not?” Jack gestured between the two of them. “It’s not like anyone will be expecting me to marry you. Which means fewer questions about our relationship.”

Daniel frowned. “Jack-”

“Please, Daniel?”

“They’re only encouraging bringing a plus one, right? I mean, it’s not required?”

“Well, no, but I haven’t seen my brother in a long time. Not since Charlie-” Jack took a deep breath. “I could really use the support. But if you don’t want to go it’s fine.”

Daniel bit his lip. He could tell Jack he didn’t want to go, but he was never one to back down when he was needed. “Of, course I’ll go, Jack.”

Jack’s entire body sagged in relief. “Thanks, Daniel.” He walked into the kitchen and stuck the invitation on his refrigerator with a fish-shaped magnet. “Now how about that pizza?”

 

*****

 

The morning of the wedding, after jockeying for space in the bathroom and finally managing to get dressed, Jack and Daniel headed down to the room where the wedding was going to be held. Rows of chairs sat in two sections under a glass dome that gave a magnificent view of the Minneapolis skyline.

“Swanky.” Jack looked around the venue.

“Jonathan!”

Jack turned toward the voice and barely had time to blink as he was swept into the arms of a woman who barely came up to his shoulders. “Mom!”

“How are you, dear? Let me look at you.” She pulled back, smoothing her hands down the sleeves of Jack’s dress uniform. She smiled. “Handsome as ever.”

Jack smiled back. “You don’t look so bad yourself, Mom.”

Daniel stifled a chuckle.

Jack’s mom peeked around him and spotted Daniel. “Jonathan O’Neill, where are your manners? Aren’t you going to introduce me to your friend?” She smoothed her silvering brown hair.

Daniel held his hand out to Jack’s mother and offered his most winning smile. “Daniel Jackson. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. O’Neill.”

“Please, call me Bertie.” She shook Daniel’s hand.

“Bertie.” Daniel corrected himself and smiled again.

“Jonathan hasn’t brought a friend home to meet the family in ages. Not since Sara.” Bertie looked Daniel over, her brown eyes sparkling in delight. “Though, I have to admit you’re not quite who I expected Jack would bring as his date.”

Daniel raised his eyebrows. “Oh, we’re not-”

“Would you excuse me for a moment?” Bertie hurried off to greet more guests, moving gracefully in her high-heeled shoes.

“-together…” Daniel finished speaking and blinked before turning back to Jack.

“Jackie!”

“Jamie!” Jack smiled as he was once again swept into a hug, this time by his brother.

“It’s good to see you, Jack.” James murmured into Jack’s shoulder.

“Likewise.” Jack clapped him on the back and they stepped back from each other.

“Erin!” James called across the room. “C’mere!”

Jack and Daniel both searched the room for the mysterious Erin.

“You must be Jack!”

Jack looked at the unfamiliar man who walked up to him and held out his hand. “Hello. And you are?”

“I’m Erin.” Erin shook Jack’s hand.

“You… you’re…” Jack looked at James and raised his eyebrow.

“James has told me a lot about you.”

“James failed to mention… well… that you… um…” Jack stammered.

Daniel recovered his manners first and elbowed Jack. “What Jack means is that it’s nice to meet you, Erin.” He shook Erin’s hand. “I’m Daniel.”

“Nice to meet you Daniel.” Erin smiled.

James shook Daniel’s hand. “So how did you meet my brother?”

“We met at work, actually.” Daniel glanced at Jack, who finally seemed to be processing what was happening.

“Oh, are you Air Force as well?” Erin asked.

“Uh, no.” Daniel shoved his hands into his pockets. “No, I’m an archaeologist. I was called in to consult when the Air Force found an artifact.”

“Don’t be so modest, Danny,” Jack placed his hand on the back of Daniel’s neck. “Daniel here has a double PhD in Archaeology and Anthropology and a Masters in Linguistics.” He pulled his hand back, lingering slightly to let his thumb brush the skin just above Daniel’s collar.

Daniel ducked his head and rubbed at the tingle at the back of his neck. “Jack.”

“What?” Jack asked. “Your brain should be classified as a National Treasure.” He smiled fondly as Daniel stammered at him.

James chuckled and placed his arm around Jack’s shoulder. “So, Jack. I’ve gotta ask you.” He leaned closer. “How’d a guy like you end up with such a dreamboat?” 

“What?” Jack blushed. “No.” He stepped out from under his brother’s arm, which ended up with him standing closer to Daniel. “We, Daniel and I, we’re not gay.” 

“We’re just friends.” Daniel’s blush mirrored Jack’s. 

James and Erin shared a look. “Right.”  

A man approached and whispered in Erin’s ear. 

“Well, it was wonderful to meet you both, but I need to go get ready to get married to this handsome devil.” Erin grinned and slipped his hand into James’. 

“It’s good to see you, Jack.” James patted Jack’s arm. “Daniel.” He nodded at Daniel before being led away from the two friends. 

“Well,” Jack sighed in relief, “that was…” 

“…awkward,” he and Daniel supplied at the same time. They glanced at each other and then looked away quickly. It was looking to be a long evening.

 

*****

 

Daniel exited the bathroom with a hotel towel wrapped around his waist and accompanied by billowing steam. He promptly ran into Jack who was just about to knock on the bathroom door.

“Oh, sorry.”

“No, no, it’s fine.” Daniel reached up to adjust his glasses and then realized he’d left his glasses on the nightstand before he’d taken his shower.

Jack finally remembered to lower his hand from its ready-to-knock position. His knuckles brushed against Daniel’s skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

Daniel shivered.

Jack found his eyes drawn to a drop of water that slowly made its way down the dip between Daniel’s pecs.

“Jack?”

Jack swallowed and raised his gaze to meet Daniel’s. “Daniel. I, uh, what my brother said, when he asked if we were…” he gestured between the two of them. “He was right. About me, at least.”

Daniel released a breath in a puff of air that played across Jack’s skin. “So you’re…”

“Bi.”

“Ah.”

Jack reached up and rubbed at the back of his neck. “Are you okay with that?”

“Of course, Jack.” Daniel replied adamantly. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I don’t know,” Jack shrugged, “sometimes you just never can tell with people.”

Daniel gently grasped Jack’s hand and pulled it away from Jack’s neck. “I’d like to think you know me better than that.”

Jack stepped closer into Daniel’s personal space, crowding him against the wall.

“Jack?” Daniel searched Jack’s eyes and face for any sort of clue to his intentions.

Jack gently pressed his lips to Daniel’s before pulling back to look into Daniel’s eyes. “Tell me I’m wrong,” he whispered.

Daniel licked his lips and threaded the fingers of his free hand through Jack’s hair. “You’re not wrong.”

Jack kissed Daniel again.

“This is such a bad idea,” Daniel whispered.

“I don’t care.” Jack nuzzled at Daniel’s ear.

“But what about the SGC? The Air Force?”

“If it comes to it, I’ll resign.”

Daniel leaned back. “Jack, I can’t ask you to do that.”

Jack raised his hand to Daniel’s cheek and stroked his thumb over Daniel’s cheekbone. “I wouldn’t be starting this if I wasn’t willing to walk away from everything else.” His gaze dropped to Daniel’s lips.

Daniel unconsciously licked his lips and tried to hold back a smile. “You’re sure about this?”

Jack nodded.

Daniel twisted his fingers in the back of Jack’s white t-shirt and pulled it over Jack’s head.

Jack braced his hands against the wall on either side of Daniel’s head and leaned in to capture Daniel’s mouth with his own. He closed his eyes as Daniel kissed back.

Daniel gasped into Jack’s mouth when he felt one of Jack’s hands move to his waist to toy with the edge of his towel.

Jack untucked the rough cloth and grasped both ends, using it to guide Daniel over to the bed. He dropped the towel on the floor and backed Daniel up until he was lying on the mattress with Jack on top of him. 

Daniel pulled back for a moment to catch his breath before diving in for another kiss. He ran his hands down Jack’s back and slipped his hands under the waistband of Jack’s boxers to knead his fingers into the flesh of Jack’s ass.

Jack moaned in surprise and kissed Daniel more deeply. Daniel’s mouth tasted of toothpaste. Jack broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Daniel’s. He couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face. “Hi.”

Daniel answered Jack’s grin with one of his own. “Hi.”

Jack reached up and brushed at Daniel’s still-damp bangs with his fingers.

A faint blush rose across Daniel’s cheeks. “Jack?”

Jack shifted his gaze to Daniel’s eyes. “Sorry.” He leaned closer to murmur in Daniel’s ear. “It’s just that I’ve thought for so long about laying you out across my bed like this.”

“Jack.” Daniel reached a hand up and rested it on the back of Jack’s head.

“I’ve thought about sucking you.” Jack used his teeth to gently tug on Daniel’s earlobe.

Daniel closed his eyes as his breathing began to quicken. “Oh, god.”

“I’ve dreamed about you taking me.” Jack whispered.

Daniel let out a surprised whimper and pressed his cheek to Jack’s. “Jack, please.”

Jack smiled against Daniel’s ear. “Please, what?”

“I don’t know, do something. Anything,” Daniel pleaded.

Jack’s smile widened and he knelt up.

Daniel opened his eyes, ready to voice his discontent. His complaint died on his lips as his gaze fell upon Jack’s bare chest. Daniel sat up and let his fingers trace a path down Jack’s chest to his stomach, his hand slowing as it neared Jack’s groin.

Jack watched Daniel’s hand as it progressed down his body, the muscles in his abdomen quivering pleasurably at the light touch.

Daniel wrapped his long, slender fingers over the bulge in Jack’s boxers and caressed the length from base to tip.

Jack moaned and leaned down until his mouth hovered over Daniel’s left nipple. He licked it slowly with the tip of his tongue.

Daniel squirmed. “Mm…”

Jack placed a gentle kiss to the nipple and proceeded to showering light kisses down Daniel’s chest to his groin. He paused to trace his thumb over the thin scar on the right side of Daniel’s abdomen.

“Jack,” Daniel whispered.

Jack lightly pressed his lips to the tip of Daniel’s erection. “Daniel,” he whispered before taking the warm flesh into his mouth.

“Unh…” Daniel lifted his hips, seeking more of the satisfying heat.

Jack swiped his tongue along the length as he sucked.

Daniel pressed his head back into the pillow, unconsciously rolling his hips to add to the friction. Warmth slowly built up at the base of his spine. “‘M close.”

Jack took Daniel deeper and gently massaged Daniel’s perineum as he sucked.

Daniel cried out a he tried more desperately to increase the sensations. “Oh, god, Jack,” he grasped at the bedspread, “please…”

Jack pulled back far enough to murmur “I love you, Daniel.” His lips caressed the tip of Daniel’s penis with each syllable. He then resumed his ministrations, taking Daniel in all the way. Jack swallowed. The muscles of his throat working around the head.

Daniel let out a sob and came.

Jack followed soon after, his face pressed against Daniel’s groin.

Daniel finally managed to catch his breath and lifted his hand to stroke Jack’s hair.

Jack raised his head and looked at Daniel. “Hey.” He smiled.

“Hey.”

Jack moved to lie next to Daniel and wiped gently at the tears that had leaked from to corners of Daniel’s eyes.

“Aw, fuck, did I cry?” Daniel scrubbed his hands over his face as he tried to hide his embarrassment.

Jack pulled Daniel’s hands away from his face and kissed him. “So did I.”

“I just never thought… I thought it was just me.” Daniel traced Jack’s face with his fingertips. “I mean, I knew you cared, as a friend, but I never…”

“Me neither,” Jack brushed his thumb over Daniel’s eyebrow, “but I’m glad I was wrong.”

“I love you, too, by the way.”

Jack grinned. “Oh, good.” He leaned down and stole Daniel’s breath away with a kiss.

 

*****

 

In the morning, Jack got up early and sauntered into the bathroom to have a leisurely shower. He had just stepped out the shower when he heard a grunt from the other room that signaled Daniel waking up. Jack wrapped his towel around his waist and slipped back into the bedroom. He smiled as Daniel stretched and rolled on to his back, exposing the triangle of hair that led to his groin. Jack’s breath caught in his throat.

Daniel mumbled and opened his eyes. “Jack?” He sat up and scrubbed his hand through his hair.

“You hungry?” Jack asked. “I can have room service bring up breakfast and coffee.”

Daniel nodded. “Coffee.” He wrinkled his nose. “I’m going to take a shower.” He got up, grabbed some clothes, and shuffled in to the bathroom, not awake enough to care about his nudity.

Jack called down to room service and ordered them some breakfast while he started packing up his suitcase.

When Daniel finally reemerged from the shower half an hour later in jeans and a t-shirt, Jack had set out the tray from room service and pouring the coffee.

Jack handed Daniel a mug. “Sleep well?”

“Yeah.” Daniel sipped his coffee.

“Waffles?”

“Thanks.” Daniel took a plate and sat on the bed to eat his breakfast.

Jack took a few bites of pancake while he watched Daniel eat. He sat next to Daniel and combed Daniel’s hair with his fingers. “You okay?”

Daniel shook his head and pulled away. “Don’t.”

Jack frowned. “Okay, what’s going on?”

“We can’t do this, Jack.” Daniel’s voice was strained.

“What?” Jack swallowed around the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat. “I thought we had something here.”

“And that’s exactly why we can’t do this.”

“Call me crazy, but shouldn’t that be a good thing?”

Daniel sighed. “Jack, look at what we do for a living. How do we know our decisions in the field wouldn’t be compromised? And what if the Air Force finds out?”

Jack scratched at his eyebrow with his thumbnail. “Well, I don’t know about you, but I’ve been in love with you for years, and if my decisions were going to be compromised, it would have happened already.”

“Jack-”

“No, listen to me.” Jack gently used his finger to turn Daniel’s face towards him. “I meant what I said yesterday. If the Air Force were to find out, I would resign. You mean more to me than the uniform. Same with the SGC.” He cupped Daniel’s cheek. “If they ask me to choose the job or you, I choose you. Every time.”

Daniel leaned into the touch. “Damn you, Jack O’Neill.” He took Jack’s head into his hands and kissed him deeply. He smiled into the kiss. “I’d choose you, too.”

The End


End file.
